Two Worlds
by kisshuismylife
Summary: A rewrite of the Pokemon episode A Scare to Remember, just with my Tokyo Mew Mew OC. Other TMM characters probably won't be mentioned, but it's still kind of a crossover.
1. Explosion

**Two Worlds Chapter 1:**

**Explosion**

Ash and Pikachu were walking with May, Max and Brock through a forest. Pikachu was walking ahead, when they suddenly heard a 'CRASH' and a tree started to fall- with Pikachu in the way!

"Pikachu, look out!" Ash called out. Pikachu dodged the tree, and it fell to the ground, creating a cloud of dust. Ash and his friends ran forward. When the dust cleared, however, there was a giant robot in front of them, holding Pikachu in its claw!

"What's _that_?" May asked.

"A giant robot?" said Brock.

Suddenly they all heard very familiar laughter, and looked up. Team Rocket was standing on top of the robot. "How do you like our new toy, the 'Grumpy Grabber Mark 1'?" James asked.

"With a special feature called the 'Cranky Claw Grabber' that's guaranteed to put anyone in a bad mood!" Meowth added.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. Pikachu obeyed, but it didn't do anything!

"Thunderbolt didn't work!" May said, shocked.

"So what's it made of?" Brock asked.

"Only the finest combination of old tires and recyclable rubber hoses," Meowth said proudly.

Ash snarled and said, "I'm getting Pikachu!"

"We'll help too!" his friends said. They ran towards the machine, but unfortunately, fell into another pitfall trap before they got there.

Jessie laughed. "I love those pitfall traps," she said. "They fall for them every time."

Suddenly the robot slid to one side. "What's happening?" James asked.

"Maybe we built too large and strong a machine, and now it's sinking into the earth," Meowth suggested. Then the machine slid to the other side, and Jessie said, "Now what's happening?"

"Maybe those recyclable rubber hoses were recyclabled one too many times!" Meowth said.

The robot started to spark, and Team Rocket gulped. Suddenly the machine exploded, and so did the ground around it. Ash and his friends, along with Team Rocket, were thrown into the air. Ash tried to grab Pikachu, but it was blown away, farther than any of the others…

**This story is a rewrite of the Pokemon episode 'A Scare to Remember'. I'd like people to review, since this is my first Pokemon story. No flamers, please.**


	2. Emiko

**Two Worlds Chapter 2:**

**Emiko**

While all this was happening, a portal opened, and a young girl fell to the ground. She had light blue eyes, and reddish-brown hair, but strangely, she had long, elf-like ears. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a black tank top over it, and a pair of black pants. She was also wearing short black boots and a jade pendant on a gold chain.

The girl picked herself up and looked around. She was in a large field. "What is this place?" she muttered. "One minute I'm training with Kisshu, the next that portal opens and sucks me into another dimension." Suddenly she sensed something, and looked up. Two objects were falling towards her. As they got closer, she saw that one was a yellow mouse-like thing, and that the other looked like some kind of cat.

The girl leapt into the air and tried to catch the two creatures, but she only managed to catch the yellow one. The cat like creature fell to the ground. The girl landed and ran over, carrying the yellow mouse.

She knelt next to the cat and asked, "Um… are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm used to that," the cat said in perfect English.

"You can talk?" the girl asked. She set the yellow mouse down, and looked at the cat.

"Is there a problem with that?" the cat asked defensively.

"No, I was just expecting a meow or something," the girl said. "Isn't that what most cats say?"

"What's a cat?" the cat-thing asked.

"I thought you were a cat," the girl said. "What are you?"

"I'm Meowth," the cat said. Then Meowth noticed Pikachu, who was unconscious. It started to lunge, but the girl grabbed it by the tail, and said, "Attacking when your opponent is unable to fight is dishonorable and cowardly. Do you mind explaining what you're doing?"

"I'm trying to catch that Pikachu," Meowth said. "Um…who are you, anyways?"

"I'm Emiko," the girl said. "Why are you trying to catch this Pikachu?"

"So my friends and I can make money, it's a really special Pikachu," Meowth said.

"You want to make money, so you're going to sell this Pikachu? That's barbaric!" Emiko said. "What if this Pikachu belonged to someone?"

Suddenly they both noticed that Pikachu was waking up. "_What am I doing here?" _it asked.

"I don't know what you're doing here," Emiko said. "Do you belong to someone?"

"_I don't know…." _Pikachu said sadly.

"You don't know?" Emiko asked. Suddenly she put a finger on Pikachu's forehead. "Oh, I get it," she said. "You have amnesia, that's why you don't know."

"Pikachu has amnesia?" Meowth asked. It was grinning, and Emiko had a bad feeling about it.

"You are not going to get your hands on Pikachu," Emiko said. "And to ensure that you don't interfere while I try to bring Pikachu's memory back- Meowth, bind. Spell, self maintain. Time limit, two hours."

"Hey! I can't move!" Meowth said.

"Yes, and you also can't attack Pikachu," Emiko said. She turned to Pikachu and said, "Do you want me to bring your memory back?"

"_Really?" _Pikachu said doubtfully.

"Don't worry, I would never hurt you," Emiko said. "Will you let me help you?"

"_Yes," _Pikachu said.

Emiko nodded and said, "Okay." She then put one finger on Pikachu's forehead and closed her eyes.

_**Meanwhile, with Ash and his friends: **_Ash and the others had gotten out of the tree they had been stuck in after the explosion, and were looking for Pikachu. They were nowhere near the field, however. "PIKACHU! Where are you?" Ash called out. He had sent Swellow out to look, while Brock had sent out Mudkip. They were looking all over the forest, but there was no sign of Pikachu yet, and Ash was getting worried.

"Ash, I'm sure Pikachu is fine," Brock said, trying to calm his friend. Ash just sighed.

_**Back with Emiko: **_Emiko was almost finished. Her finger finally stopped glowing, and she took it off Pikachu's forehead. "Pikachu, are you alright?" she asked.

"_Where's Ash? What happened?," _Pikachu asked.

"Who is Ash?" Emiko asked.

"_You can understand me?" _Pikachu asked.

"I can speak and understand any language, human or otherwise," Emiko said.

"_Cool!" _Pikachu said.

"HEY! Can you let me go now, Emiko?" Meowth asked.

"No," Emiko said. "You told me you were going to sell Pikachu. I'm not going to let you do that. Nice try, though."

Pikachu looked at Emiko and said, _"You're Emiko?"_

"Yeah," Emiko said. "By the way, who's Ash? Is he a human?"

"_Yeah, he's my best friend," _Pikachu said. _"I have to find him, he's probably worried sick."_

"Do you want my help?" Emiko asked. "Meowth said it had friends, it might not be safe on your own."

"_You'd help me?" _Pikachu asked. _"I'd like that. But what do we do about Meowth?"_

"The spell I put on it will wear off in about an hour," Emiko said. "Then it can go find its friends."

"_Okay," _Pikachu said. _"Let's go find Ash." _Emiko nodded, and they started off, ignoring Meowth's shouting.

**In case anyone's wondering why Pikachu is talking, it's because Emiko can understand what he's saying.**


	3. The Battle

**Two Worlds Chapter 3:**

**The Battle **

Emiko and Pikachu were walking through the forest. Suddenly Pikachu asked, _"Emiko, what happened to your ears?"_

"Nothing," Emiko said. "All of my kind have ears like this."

"_Are you not human, then?" _Pikachu asked.

"No, I'm a Cyniclon," Emiko said. "I'm not really supposed to be in your world, I'm from another dimension. I got sucked into a portal, and ended up here. I'm thinking it might be fate, though, because as soon as I got here, you and Meowth came falling out of the sky."

"_Why didn't I get injured?" _Pikachu asked.

"I caught you," Emiko said. "I also reversed that case of amnesia you had."

"_I had amnesia?" _Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, but I healed you. That's one of my powers, healing," Emiko said.

"_Wow, thanks," _Pikachu said. _"Do you have other powers too?"_

"Yeah, I can fly and teleport, like all of my race, but I can also summon a weapon, freeze living things, read minds, heal, and sense others' emotions," Emiko said. "I can also speak and understand any language, and sense when something bad is coming."

"_That's a lot," _Pikachu said.

"Do you have powers?" Emiko asked.

"_Yeah, all Pokemon have powers, in some sense,"_ Pikachu said. _"I can shoot lightning bolts at my opponents."_

"That's really cool, Pikachu," Emiko said. Then she noticed Pikachu was looking a bit tired. "Pikachu, do you want me to carry you? You look tired," Emiko said.

"_Can I ride on your shoulder?" _Pikachu asked.

"Sure," Emiko said. Pikachu smiled and jumped onto Emiko's shoulder. Suddenly Emiko's ears twitched, and she whispered, "Someone's coming, let's hide."

Pikachu looked nervous, but nodded. Emiko flew up into a large tree. Concealed by the branches, they looked down, and saw two people walk by. They both had a large letter 'R' on the front of their shirts. Pikachu snarled softly. _"Those are Meowth's friends," _Pikachu said. _"They're called Team Rocket."_

"Hey, I thought I heard Pikachu," the girl said. Pikachu flinched, and Emiko grimaced. The two looked up, and saw Pikachu.

"Well, this is convenient," the boy said. "No twerps to interfere, so we can just catch Pikachu here and now."

"Pikachu, should we run, or fight?" Emiko asked.

"_Fight, they have a bunch of weird gadgets that they can use to chase us down," _Pikachu said.

Emiko nodded, and flew down to Team Rocket's level. They started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Emiko asked.

"Your ears!" they said together.

Emiko snarled and lifted her hands. She brought them up to chest height, and a ball of energy began to form between them. Jessie and James stopped laughing, and looked nervous. Emiko sent the fully formed ball of energy at them and it exploded. They both crashed into a tree. They got up pretty fast, though, and Jessie threw a Poke Ball in the air. A large snake thing came out. Emiko looked confused. "So you're not going to fight?" she asked.

"Of course we are! Seviper, Poison Tail!" Jessie shouted. Seviper lashed out at Pikachu, who had jumped off Emiko's shoulder. Emiko quickly formed another ball of energy and sent it at Seviper. "Dodge it!" Jessie shouted. Seviper obeyed. "Now use Bite," Jessie said.

Seviper tried to bite Pikachu, but Emiko picked it up and flew into the air. Seviper went face first into the ground, and Emiko said, "Your fight is with me, not Pikachu."

"Then why don't you send out a Pokemon?" James asked.

Emiko was confused. "I don't have any," she said. "Besides, why would I make someone else fight for me?"

"That's what Pokemon battles are about," James said. "It's a contest to see which Pokemon is stronger."

"That's weird," Emiko said. "I'm not interested in competition. I want to protect Pikachu, because Meowth told me you're going to sell him."

"You saw Meowth?" Where is he?" Jessie asked.

"Probably still frozen," Emiko said. "I might as well freeze you as well, since you don't seem to want to fight me."

"Fine, we'll fight you," Jessie said. "Just don't freeze us."

"Pathetic," Emiko said. "Let's go."

Seviper lunged at Emiko. She dodged, and her eyes began to glow. As Seviper lunged again, Emiko looked straight at it, and Seviper floated into the air. Emiko jerked her head towards a nearby tree, and Seviper went crashing straight through the tree. It landed on the other side, knocked out. Jessie and James were gaping at Emiko. Jessie recalled Seviper, and looked at James. They nodded to each other, and began to run, but Emiko snapped her fingers. The two froze in place. "Spell, self maintain, time limit, 24 hours," Emiko said. She then walked up to them, and said, "Nice try, but I'm not letting you go. You'll just come after Pikachu again. So, for the next 24 hours, have fun being frozen."

Emiko then turned to Pikachu and said, "Should we continue our search?"

"_Okay!" _Pikachu said, hopping onto Emiko's shoulder. As they left Team Rocket behind, Pikachu said, _"You're really good at fighting, Emiko."_

"Thanks, Pikachu," Emiko said with a grin.

**That was fun….**


	4. Reunion

**Two Worlds Chapter 4:**

**Reunion**

_**With Ash and his friends: **_"Did you hear that?" Brock asked. "It sounded like another explosion."

"Maybe it's Pikachu!" Ash said. The friends ran to where they heard the explosion. Instead of Pikachu, however, they found Team Rocket. "Team Rocket?" Ash asked incredulously. "Why are you just standing there?"

"We can't move!" Jessie said.

"Yeah, this girl with weird ears froze us for trying to capture Pikachu, then left to go find you," James said. "She also defeated Jessie's Seviper."

"She's a Trainer?" Brock asked.

"No, she had weird powers, and not only did she blast us with an energy ball, she slammed Seviper into a tree just by jerking her head!" Jessie cried.

"And… why did she do all this?" May asked.

"Um… we said we were going to capture Pikachu, and she said she had to protect it," James said.

"Which way did she go?" Ash asked.

"We're not telling," Jessie said.

Suddenly Brock said, "There are footprints heading this way, let's follow them!" Ash, May and Max followed him, leaving Team Rocket behind.

_**With Emiko and Pikachu: **_Emiko's ears twitched again, and she said, "Someone else is coming- four someone elses."

"_Maybe it's Ash," _Pikachu said. _"We travel around with some other humans, too."_

"Let's go see," Emiko said. "They're not too far off, we can retrace our steps."

Pikachu nodded, and jumped onto Emiko's shoulder again. Emiko started walking back along the path they had been taking.

They continued on for a while. Suddenly Emiko's ears twitched again and she said, "Whoever it is is really close." Just as she said that, a boy with black hair and a baseball cap came running into the clearing that Emiko had reached, and stopped dead. Soon after a girl and two more boys came into the clearing.

"Pikachu?" the boy with black hair asked.

"_Ash!" _Pikachu said. Pikachu jumped off Emiko's shoulder and ran to Ash. Ash held his arms open, and Pikachu jumped right in. They hugged each other, then Ash walked over to Emiko, who was watching them.

"You must be Ash," Emiko said. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Emiko."

"Hi," Ash said. "How did you know my name?"

"Pikachu told me," Emiko said.

"It told you?" the girl who had come into the clearing asked.

"Yeah, I can understand and speak any language, human or otherwise," Emiko said. "I'm guessing from your surprised faces that you can't understand what Pikachu's saying."

"Not usually," Ash said. "That's a cool talent. Thanks so much for saving Pikachu, by the way."

"You're welcome," Emiko said. "By the way, how did Pikachu end up in that field with Team Rocket's Meowth? When I found Pikachu, it had amnesia, and didn't remember what had happened- or anything else for that matter."

"Wait, if Pikachu had amnesia, why does it remember us?" the older boy asked.

"I reversed the amnesia," Emiko replied matter-of-factly. "By the way, who are the rest of you? Pikachu only told me Ash's name."

"Oh sorry," the girl said. "I'm May, and that's my little brother, Max." She pointed to the younger boy.

"I'm Brock, nice to meet you," the older boy said.

"It's nice to meet all of you as well," Emiko said.

"Um… I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened to your ears, Emiko?" Ash asked.

"Funny, Pikachu asked the exact same question," Emiko said. "There's nothing wrong with my ears, it's just that I'm a Cyniclon, not a human."

"A 'Cyniclon'?" Brock asked.

"I'm from a different dimension," Emiko said. "I guess the best term humans there came up with is 'alien'."

"You have humans in your dimension too?" Ash asked.

"On Earth, yes," Emiko said. "On Cyniclonia, no. Humans aren't welcome on our planet. They're greedy, egotistical creatures with no regard for the world they live in. The Earth I know is completely polluted, and the humans just keep making it worse. I hate most humans, though you guys don't seem too bad."

Ash and the others seemed a bit unsure of what to say to this. Finally May asked, "Why do you hate humans?"

"They killed my whole family," Emiko said.

Ash and the others looked shocked. "Who would be so cruel to do that?" Brock asked.

Emiko sighed. "It's a long story," she said. "The truth is, I used to be human. I had the ability to read minds, so I was kidnapped by a group of scientists, and turned into a Cyniclon. Then the scientists started running tests on me, after making sure I couldn't get away. One day, my parents came to find me; somehow they found the lab where I was being held. I tried to save them, but someone held me back, and when I looked again, they were both dead. After that, I blew the lab up and left. I wanted to see if my younger brother was still alive. Unfortunately, the scientists' goons had killed him too. I had to leave then; I wasn't human anymore. I found out a group of Cyniclons had come to the capital of Japan, and went there to join them. I've been helping them ever since, in order to eliminate the humans. The Cyniclons need a new home, since our planet is dying, so they went to Earth. But the humans have taken over, so we need to get them out before our whole race dies out."

"Wow," Ash said. "I think I'm glad I don't live in your dimension."

"You should be," Emiko said. "If I had met you in my dimension, I would have no choice but to treat you as an enemy. You seem nice, but I can't go against my orders."

"It's too bad humans from your dimension and Cyniclons can't just get along," Brock said.

"Mew Lettuce said that too, but as long as we serve our leader, that can't happen," Emiko said. "Besides, humans aren't very welcoming of things they can't understand." Then she sighed. "I have to get back to my dimension," she said. "I've already been gone too long. If it wasn't for my decision to help Pikachu, I would have left, but I couldn't just leave it with Team Rocket's Meowth."

"I'm very grateful to you for saving Pikachu and bringing it back to me," Ash said. "It was nice meeting you."

"And you as well," Emiko said. She stretched a hand out to Pikachu and rubbed its head. Pikachu leaned into her hand until she took it away.

"_Thank you, Emiko," _Pikachu said. _"I enjoyed my time with you."_

"You're welcome, Pikachu," Emiko said. "I enjoyed spending time with you too." She nodded to the others, who all waved, and then Emiko teleported back to the Cyniclon's base.

Ash and the others looked at the spot where Emiko had been standing, and Ash said, "That was certainly interesting, right guys?" The others nodded, then they went back to their journey.

_**Back at the Cyniclon's base: **_Emiko teleported in, and was met by Kisshu, Pai and Taruto. "Emiko, what happened?" Kisshu asked.

"I got sucked into another dimension, and helped a yellow creature called Pikachu find its friends," Emiko said. "How long was I gone?"

"Only about two hours," Pai replied.

"That's a relief," Emiko sighed.

"Yes, especially since it's time for the next attack," Kisshu said. Emiko nodded, and the four Cyniclons teleported off.

**I know this is a really short story, but I hope people like it. Review plz!**


End file.
